Leather Studded Kiss
by HeavyMetalBabe
Summary: After being reborn into a man again, Slade is ready to take on the world without putting too much stress on the Teen Titans.  So he visits a underground strip club.  Wouldn't you?
1. Chapter 1

Leather Studded Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything Teen Titans related.  
**Musical Inspiration:** Lady Gaga, The Fame( Monster). Christina Aguilera –Not myself Tonight/Dirrty.  
_A/n:_ HAI GUYZ. I'm baaaccckk (not like I left) with a new story YAY. This one, I don't know how long will be, I want to make it longer then the last. It's just this random crack story I've wanted to write for a while, but it's gonna be sexy, I promise. With lots of sexy times. Take a look, try it out, tell me what you think! Xo.  
**Warning: **MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. If you are sensitive to sexual activities, languages, or homosexuality, turn back now. NO H8s. Kthx3.

Slade – 12:45 a.m.

The heartbeat of the music had taken up residence in my chest as my feet fell in time with the baseline. It had been a while since I had been to an establishment like this and while I didn't particularly enjoy it, it was a guilty pleasure of mine to take away the stress.

It wasn't so much a gay bar as it was a gay club; as in, it was neither or the either. The place was packed, every time I had been there at least, with both sexes, dancing with both sexes. It was quite underground as it catered to not only all sexually preferred (expect for animals it would seem) but in the back was where the dancers were. And by dancers, I of course mean strippers. Now you can see why I deem the place a guilty pleasure. It was the place where I could go unnoticed as a criminal mastermind and dance the murderous intentions away.

It had been some time since the apocalyptic moment with the Teen Titans and Trigon. I was thrilled to no longer be a bag of bones and, to be frank, be able to bang one out. I wasn't currently in the mood to battle the Teens anyway, as my time spent in the cavernous underground with Robin scuffling our way in to 'save' Raven and regain my flesh had stirred up something . . . odd within me. Something that I thought I had long forgotten how to feel.

I sipped back my bourbon as I sat in one of the plush booths they had near the bar, observing the crowds. My eyes kept beckoning towards the back door for some reason, the one that led into the dancers' room. That was where men, and women, watched other men, and women, take off their clothes for the hell of it. If I wanted that, I sure as hell wouldn't be paying for it. I had been in that back room before, sure, but there was never any 'Prime A' meat, so instead I just watched the masses.

The music pounded as I glared over the top of my glass, leaning on the table. I watched a dark skinned girl, who looked a lot like Bumblebee, dance in a sequined top with a cascading neckline. She was surrounded by men, and women, and why shouldn't she be? She was gorgeous enough to get all of their attention but would it be the same without that painted face and dangerously low neckline? The world around me seemed to slow as I downed the rest of my drink. The bodies messed together like a tidal wave of laughter, moans of pleasure and general enjoyment. It wasn't uncommon to see sex performed in this club, like I said, it's very underground, but it always made me wonder what kind of person would commit to such a deed in such a place.

I sat back and continued to observe, unbuttoning a couple buttons on my dress shirt, my hair scrapping my shoulders as it slid over me. The eye path was never a good accessory, but it was better than a hideous scar and a white eye. The place was heavy with emotions and desire and I closed my eyes, drinking it in slowly. It felt good to just be out, to just be unnoticed and unwanted. To simply observe was what I had set my sights on tonight and it's what I planned on doing. I tried not to touch anything here.

A kaleidoscope of colour echoed from the room in the back, the dancers must be coming out. It looked over, starring at it for some time. I was debating, internally if I should enter the room. Just to look, of course, it would only be a look. But something inside me laughed at my desperateness. Maybe I did just want someone to take home and fuck. The stress of being a villain was always and a heavy burden and an anonymous fuck was always a good stress reliever, amongst other things.

I convinced myself. But I would look. Get some ideas. I'd be good for the rest of the night after that. I walked across the heavy dance floor, taking in some of the club members. A male couple was situated off the side, a short haired ginger boy and a long blacked haired man, deeply engaged in a battle of dominance over the other with their mouths. I smirked to myself as he walked on by, taking a handful of a single girl's ass on my way to the door.

The place was occupied by maybe two dozen people, all starring anxiously at the stage. What looked like a bachelor party was in one of the corners, drinking very colourful concoctions and making rude animal noises to one of the girls closest to them. I walked to the other side of the room. This side was where the men were dancing. I sat in one of the chairs in the front row; I had no shame, really. Three men were currently dancing on this side, one of which was giving a woman, who also had no shame, quite the show.

I gazed amongst them, really quite unimpressed by them. A lot of them had potential but there wasn't anything that I would deem 'incredible'. And that's when the curtains drew back. A young man walked out, wearing a red leather jacket that plunged down, showing some of his chiselled chest, adorned with chains and glitter, and incredible fitting jeans. His hair was done up like something I had seen Adam Lambert wearing in some magazine, I was sure, and he looked like he was ready to take on the world. He walked forward, some of the girls screaming with girlish pleasure. Clearly, he was a regular.

And he wasn't anything like the other dancers either. He actually knew how to move, how to entice. My attention was caught. I watched as the man slowly took off his jacket, showing his lean but strong body. His clean lines were like something from a fantasy, the perfection he held was incomparable. I wanted him. Talk about your triple A beef.

I noticed him glance down at me a few times but continued to dominate the stage as any woman would. The way he moved was incredible in its self, I could hardly keep my eyes off his form. Impressive. I couldn't help but wonder where the hell this hole-in-the-wall had found him.

Sitting back, I gazed at him fully. Feeling unused emotions roused as he took off his pants in a fluid water-like motion. He was like a bird of paradise, strutting his colour and displaying himself for viewing pleasure. He finally took my eyes in his and I, subconsciously, beckoned him forward with my eyes. He came, slowly down the stairs with nothing but his translucent underwear on.

He grappled my legs like he was mounting a horse, his hands on the arm rest, leaning into me so I felt the length of him. I found myself trying to stifle a groan.

He scoffed. "Been that long, has it?"

"You have no idea."

He began to tease me with his body with his own, rousing me more and nearly driving me to the point of exertion.

"How much?" The words were the softest I had ever spoken, but they came out on their own accord. I didn't know if I wanted to be with this man like that but he was doing things to me and making me feel like I hadn't before for a man. Well, except for that one time, a long time ago . . .

He seemed puzzled for a moment, as if surprised. I wondered if he was new, if he didn't get much people asking him how much he charged. I don't know if it was the alcohol hitting me suddenly, I really hadn't eaten in such a long time, but I was usually good at holding my liquor. Apparently not tonight. He said something back to me, something that sounded like a number and I agreed.

He stood and took my hand, leading me off to the side. I remember hearing girls' upset moans and I think I laughed a little on the way out.

He wasn't as tall as I thought he was. I towered over him at least a head, but probably not that high. He was tall enough, and strong enough to push me hard against a wall, unexpectedly so and kiss me deeply on the lips. I took him fully into my own lips and kissed him with intensity. I couldn't remember the last time I had _kissed _anyone, let alone gotten sexual with them, but tonight I made the exception. This man was driving me so hard that if I didn't hold myself back, I surly would explode.

"You got somewhere we can go?"

"Fuck, you say that like I'm new here."

He smiled, devilish thing, the glitter creasing around his eyes. "New to this place, maybe."

Before I knew it, I was driving, highly intoxicated, home with the man in tow. He was leaning over in his seat, nibbling on my ear and nipping at my neck. Goosebumps and sparks flew off my skin where his teeth and his lips met. Fuck, I must have been crazy.

I fumbled with the lock to my apartment as he played with the top of my jeans. My belt and my fly had been undone before I got it open. I don't know why but the confidence in this man made me slightly nervous and nothing made me nervous. The door flung open and somehow, suddenly I was on my bed, looking up at this man. We were kissing vigorously, something deep within me burning in need, want, desire. But I wouldn't let him have control.

I flipped him over so now I was over him, taking off the clothes he had put back on. I got a chance to feel his soft skin, his firm body and I was in awe of it all. I kissed him hard as I reached between us and undid his pants. He snuck out of them, not once losing a beat with kissing me. He helped me out of mine and soon we were down to nothing, just the two of us.

I had him on his stomach as I kissed his shoulders, the nape of his neck and down. I felt his skin goose-bump under me as I touched him lightly, running my hands down his sides till I was at his hips, pulling him upwards. His body obeyed, as he lifted his hips. Something escaped his lips, a harsh breath maybe, or a gasp of surprise.

"I'm supposed to be making _you _feel good . . ."

"This _is _making me feel good."

He was silent after that. I kissed down his spine once more, liking the feeling of his body tension in pleasure. Then I entered him, slowly at first, and then I couldn't help it anymore. I could barely contain myself as I pounded into him, soft at first then harder and harder. It just felt so good. I couldn't remember the last time I gave myself to someone. I liked the feeling of him tensioning all around me, gasping in breathless need again and again, every time I slid in and out. In and out. In and out. I reached under him and took hold of his need fully, rubbing it in time with my thrusts.

He cried out.

I felt myself go stiff with him as I finished in synchronized time with him. I pulled from him and laid beside him in terrible exhaustion. We both lay panting for a moment or two before he curled up beside me, like a cat in heat, purring with happiness.

We lay in each other's arms, like true lovers, kissing occasionally, fucking more. I had forgotten everything that had happened to me. Trigon, the prophecy, the Teen Titans, Robin. It was blissful, to be this ignorant.

The Morning light greeted me with the utmost arrogance, shinning in my face like a stubborn bastard. I rolled over, hiding from the rays like a blood-thirsty night creature and reaching out beside me. Empty. I sat up, like some horror struck girl, looking around the room. That's right, the dancer. I shook my head, somehow having a hard time remembering what had gone on last night, but slowly, and happily, the memories began to return.

I looked over to the bedside and saw a note, folded into a triangle. I picked it up, opening. It held a name.

Red.

_A/n: _ANNNNNDD scene. How's that for a pilot, eh? Let me know what you think! Comments are GREATLY APPRECIATED and this time I promise to be on time with shit. I think every Tuesday is a good day to update! But if I get . . . oh . . . we'll say 10 comments, I'll update this coming . . . Sunday (the 24th). Yeah, sounds good! Okay, lovers, see you then! Xo.


	2. Chapter 2

Leather Studded Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Titans Related.  
Musical Inspiration: I've Never Woken up in Handcuffs Before – Hans Zimmer  
A/n: K. So. I get to school Tuesday. The thing is written. I'm setting up for the new chapter and guess what? The file is gone. Just GONE right off my computer and I can't find it for the life of me. So forgive me if this is a little late, but I was pissed right the **** off and didn't want to write it again. So if thinks read weird or anything, PM me and let me know 'cause even though I've read it 5 times now since completing this chapter, I do miss things. ENJOY xo.

Red – 5:43 a.m.

It was slightly creepy of me, I'll admit, but I watched the man fall asleep. I hadn't intended to go home with anyone tonight; it was just something I liked to do. During the day, I had to be this headstrong stable person; but the night allowed me to run away from everything that needed to be done. I could move freely without judgement, no one knew me there. The man's chest rose and fell fluidly. His good eye fluttered in a dream, the black of his eyelashes was startling; I assumed at first that he was wearing mascara.

There was something terribly familiar about him. Like I had known him a pervious life. Maybe I had. I looked over at the digital alarm clock, watched the 42 tick to a 43 and pushed the covers from me. The man didn't stir. I slid the black jeans back on and hiked the jacket over my shoulders. Treading lightly, I exited the room and, peering into many other rooms, I finally managed to come across a small bathroom, or I guess powder room would be the correct term.

I flicked on the light and was disappointed with what I saw. There were a number of hickies along my jaw line and down to my shoulder; even a few on my chest. I groaned aloud and ran my fingers over them, as if that would make them go away. I cursed myself and began to observe my eyes. The stage makeup I had applied was all but gone, a few traces of the red glitter was still creased near my eyes and drips of black ran under my eyes like I had been crying.

I attempted to fix it as much as possible, splashing water on my face and trying to stir up any mess whatsoever.

The place itself wasn't what I had expected. The place looked like a hideout, or a safe house with peeling paint and wallpaper, cracked walls and moulding and dropping ceilings with dangerous looking water stains.

I grabbed everything I needed and excited the place slowly. It was a part of a rundown apartment building and I could fainting hear people talking. Hobos maybe. I scurried down the stairs and slipped out the main door, starting to walk back to the club.

My bike and my change of clothes were still there and I was stupid enough not to grab at least my shit. The hike wasn't far, but I ended up hailing a taxi anyway. The shoes I had on weren't exactly made for long distance walking. The club looked almost as abandoned as the apartment building had; flyers, cups and bottles littered the surrounding area and the smell of weed and alcohol was still potent in the air.

I used the spare key left under the mat at the back door and entered quietly, as if it was forbidden to enter. I went to my cubby and took out my change of clothes, still in the bag I left them in. Since there was no one around I went around to the side of the room where the giant mirror was and began to strip down. Thankfully, aside from the hickies there wasn't much damaged. But as I turned I noticed a bruise in the shape of finger tips embracing my right hip. I cursed under my breath trying to get a better look at it. Damn, that guy must have been holding on tight. I tried to forget about it as I put on my usual clothes. It felt weird to be slipping into something that was a lot more vibrant then even what my dancing clothes were.

I guess I had always be a sucker for bright colours and statement clothing. I even surprised myself that I wasn't fully gay. The classification that I had been given but another dancer was metrobidragsexual. Or something to that extent.

After fully changing I looked at myself in the mirror. Cocking my head to the side I observed myself in the outfit. It was close fitting and tight, made to fit my body the day it was created, forcing me to keep in tiptop condition. Dancing was a good way to help that.

I spun around once and looked over everything. It didn't even look like anything was out of place. I placed the mask over my eyes, took my helmet from the cubby and stepped outside. Jumping on my bike I revved the engine and took off in a hurry.

The gigantic doors opened slowly for me as I slipped in, not exactly hiding myself but staying out of sight all the same.

"Robin?" I spun around and saw Starfire hovering before me, a worried look on her face. "Robin, where have you been?"

"Out, Starfire. Following some leads."

"I was only concerned, Robin. You seem to be . . . gone a lot now and we do not know where it is you go to."

I frowned. "Star, I don't mean to worry you. I'm trying to help the team. Don't worry I'm fine."

And before she could answer me, I turned on my heels and stalked off to my room.

A/n: so I'll try to update as soon as possible for me. My schedule is getting very heavy as it approaches the end of the school year and the remainder of the projects and such are being piled on. Plus I think I'm going to be taking part in NANORIMO for the first time and that should take up some more time.. Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Leather Studded Kiss****

Disclamer: I do not own anything Teen Titans related.**  
Musical Inspiration:** Lecher Bitch – Genitorturers / NiN – God Given (The reason why dar is a God mix) –RevDarKown**  
**_A/n:_ Hey everyone! So here's the next instalment, I hope you like it! I got some downtime so I just ploughed through it! Ha-ha. And it gave me the idea for my ending, too! I am excited to write it. Let me know what you think! Love you all, xo.

**Slade – 7:31 P.M**

I wasn't surprised that when I awoke that he wasn't there. After all, he was a . . . I wanted to call him a slut, a prostitute, a stripper, but something inside me just couldn't. There was something delicious about this man, that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I would be damned if it didn't feel like I knew this feeling. I had experienced something like this before, albeit a long time ago, but still. It wasn't unlike a master super villain to dabble in the opposite sex. Of course, women were always at the utmost plentiful but vaginas did get boning sometimes and we just wanted to kick it up a notch.

I headed downtown in my car, observing the beginnings of a weekend bound to scare. I could already see the younger people coming out and adventuring around, like nocturnal beasts they were drawn to the call of the night. The clubs wouldn't be open for another two hours still and the bars were reaching the dinner mark, bearing down for a busy evening. It was the weekend, anything could happen.

I scanned the streets, not look for anything in particular. My mind was wondering back and forth from practicality to reality. I wanted to hit up that club again tonight. But the arguments against me and myself had begun to ensue. On the one hand, I was just there, and in no way was I a club rat, so it was unlikely that I would come to decided to set foot in that place for another few days, at the minimum. But on the other hand . . . who was I kidding; I wanted to see him again. I wanted to watch the way he moved as his clothes slowly peeled off, the sweat twinkling on his skin, the sparkles flying around his eyes. I wanted to watch as the lights bounced off his perfect features, casting shadows into the crevices of his body, drawing me into his design. But who was to say he would be there tonight?

He could very well have the night off. Or did strippers only work the weekend? Did these clubs even open during the week? The arguments rambled on in my head and I found a place to park, very near the club. I guess I had subconsciously driven to this place when I started thinking about him . . . about Red.

I smiled to myself as I thought about that cute little note on my bedside table, with nothing but a name; a stripper's name no less. I imagined to myself him sitting there, writing the thing down, pondering to put a number or not. This little dancer had my attention caught, that was for sure, and that wasn't something I often let be caught. The last time it was it nearly lead to my downfall.

I adjusted the rear-view mirror and looked myself over. Black on black, my usual attire. I scowled at my lack of colour, but maybe it was the mask that made it too hard to wear colours elsewhere. Orange was very outlandish anyway. I felt like such a woman, observing myself in the mirror, checking to make sure everything was 'in place'. I adjusted the eye patch; that damned thing that I hated wear, and tugged my hair from behind my ears. It was getting long, stupid long, as it grazed my shoulders with such ease. I would have kept growing it but it was white. Not old white but bleached white, apparently very in this year and apparently very Erik Northman; or whoever that was. Someone had said to me a few nights ago as I roamed the streets without my usual attire of metal on spandex; I liked to be out of 'costume' now, just leading an everyday life as an undercover villain.

At first, it felt like I was naked, for everyone to see, but now I quite enjoyed to not be noticed. It felt like the upper hand was mine, and Jump City wouldn't know what hit them. I often, too, saw the T-car driving down the road at ridiculous speeds and spotting Cyborg and Beast Boy sitting in the front. The fact that they didn't notice me, in plain sight, was thrilling.

Which brought my thoughts to . . . Robin. The little bugger was in my thoughts the majority of the time; the one who has escaped me. He had somehow brought out something in me that drove me crazy, that made me want to rip his larynx out of his neck with my hands but almost made me want to take him back as my apprentice. But that was a long time ago and Robin had grown to surpass my mere banter and use of his team. _They_ had grown stronger.

So I had to get stronger, I had to get to him from the inside out, no matter the cost. I would have him again.

And now I had gotten myself railed up so I got out of the car, looking at my watch. Somehow, without my knowing so, time had trickled past at an incredible rate and I felt it was now an appropriate time to go in. I needed a stiff drink.

The place was packed, surprisingly, once again. Even though, it was nowhere near the witching hour. People danced heavily in synchronization to the beats of the local DJ as I made my way past them into the room in the back with drink in tow. My feet had dragged me there. I sat down and, to my own surprise, the back room also was packed. I watched as a few different dancers, but also a few familiar ones, as they danced to please the crowd. There were terrible hoots and hollers at the dancers that they seemed to ignore. I downed my drink and walked to the bar in the corner of the back room, ordering another. It baffled me how there could be two bars here, but I paid it no real mind; as long as I got my drink I was happy. I stayed at the bar, looking over my shoulder at the dancers haphazardly while draining a bottle.

I didn't see him.

But he had come out late last time, didn't he? Maybe he would again. I felt as if that was wishful thinking and turned my back on the bar. I was looking for him in the bottle of a liquor bottle and I was sure, especially by my sloppy behaviour last time, I wouldn't be finding him anytime soon.

The liquid poured like oil over and over into the glass and I watched at the bottle sparkled with condensation. It slid down my throat like water would slip down the ridge of a cliff, tumbling into abyss. Drink after drink I contemplated my being here. I was a goddamn villain, a man of destruction and turmoil. I was put here to ravish the innocent of their purity and claim the world in a fiery inferno. But here I was. Drinking something thick and watching people shake their body parts for money and sex, and possible STDs.

I scowled again and closed my eyes for a moment. What was I doing here?

I turned, downing the last bit of my drink and placing the glass down; ready to leave in a hurry when I saw him. Red. Dancing on the stage and owning every second of movement. There was a huge smile on his face as he began to take off his clothes, catching the screams of girls and men alike. I smiled to myself as I watched him move, like he had been doing it all his life. But the bastard hadn't. My smile widened as I looked him over.

I knew him.

X.

_A/n:_ I don't think this is going to be a long one, I know exactly how to end it. Don't worry plenty of sexy times next, or will there be? 10 comments and I put in _some_ sexy stuff, 15 and I put in everything. I like that then putting a time limit on my writing, as school just won't let me XD. Thank you for reading, see you soon. Xo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leather Studded Kiss**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything teen titans related.  
**Musical inspiration:** Welcome Home – Coheed and Cambria / English Summer Rain – Placebo  
_A/n: _Next chapter, and because you all are ever so kind for me it's both on the long side AND sexy I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Gotta love those moments where its gets really naughty and you constantly look over your shoulder to make sure you really ARE alone ;). And, I don't know if it's my commas that are throwing people off or the fact that I spell Canadian, but if you see something that really bothers you about my grammar please tell me what it is cause I read these several times over on separate days and between reading other things so if it's in there, then I have completely missed it. KTHXLUVUBIE! Xo.  
**Warning: **This fic contains SERIOUS malexmale discovery channel actions, so if you H8, eat a plate . . . or something. Screw off. KTHX. 3

* * *

**Robin 3.57 A.M**

And I was in his arms again, his breath trailing along my skin as I sat in his lap. His arms were wrapped strongly around my waist, massaging the innermost of my thighs and kissing along the trails of my neck. He had beckoned me down with his eyes, entrancing me to perform for him, dancing on him as I held the chair for support. I wouldn't let him touch me at first, nor would he touch me. He just grabbed the armrests with such intent I was sure they would snap off. There was a smile in his eyes that signalled something in the back of my head, though I wasn't sure what it was. Like he was acknowledging my identity, my _real _identity, but there was no way he could know that. I didn't tell anyone; to them I was Red, just some dancer that no one knew otherwise.

I was Red.

It had been when my thoughts had faltered that he had grabbed me and pulled me back onto his lap, like a child at Christmas time but his gifts didn't come in a big red bag. He was kissing my spine now, trailing his tongue down until it hit the brim of my top, then brought it back up to the base of my skull, stealing a kiss there. I shivered in delight, looping my arms around his neck as I swayed my hips to the beats.

I could care less as to whomever took notice; I was enjoying myself far too much. Far, far too much. I mean most the dancers here had their playthings and toys who often paid them visits, but not like this. I doubt that they had my sparkle in their eyes as their toys went to town enjoying them as much as this man was enjoying me.

He groaned in my ear, a suddenly familiar sound that irked something in the back of my mind. I had noticed when I was with this man last that a certain lit in his voice had sent my mind reeling. I knew his voice, but I just couldn't recall it.

Of course, I never knew a man with a distinct English accent, but there was something underneath that was sending prickles down my spine with knowing. It was just out of my reach.

"You were a very bad boy running away from me last time." He growled in my ear as he took hold of the cartilage in his teeth and gently nibbled it. My back arched at his hot breath, my heart leaping in my chest.

"I do have things to do, people to see, sleep to get." I laughed, pushing back into him, feeling his beating heart entwining with mine. I played with him a bit, tangling his hair in my fingers as I spun around on his lap so I was now straddling him.

"Not when you're with me."

I smiled widely, grinding my hips deep into him.

"And why is that?"

"Because, Red, you're mine."

Possession was not something I dealt with on a regular bases. I was a little tense after he said this, holding onto me as if I would turn to dust if he let go. I wasn't someone's play thing, I wasn't anyone's anything. I was mine and I would be dammed before I was on a leash and collar. He tipped my face down as I looked at him, the longing and lust were in both our eyes, for that I was sure, no matter how much I had become infuriated with him. This man was sexy, and by his gaze alone was I trapped into his party of two. Him and I.

He was kissing me, passionately. My body had slowed, no longer dancing to the beat. He kissed me with such intensity it burned at my mouth and seared my tongue; but I never wanted to stop. My body had connected with his, touching chest to chest. His hands were searching down my back, then up my spin applying the softest pressure, just enough to make me shiver with delight when he reached above my tailbone. I felt my back arch on its own accord, right into his need. I moaned against his lips.

He was calling my tongue forward with his own, playing with it gently as he found his way into my outfit, feeling around on my skin, remembering my body from last time; remembering what was sensitive and what was ticklish, what was unresponsive and what sent me exploding. Our kisses turned from passionate to vigorous, our breaths echoing in our ears as the need poured out of every pour. I actually felt my body begin to thrust against his in subconscious want. He broke and smiled on my lips, nipping at my lower lip.

"Hungry, little Red?"

I didn't answer, didn't need too.

We were barely even out the door when he started stripping me of my clothes, my un-removed shirt first and then began to rip and tear at my belt. He pushed me against the side of his car which went off in a blaze of lights and sounds, but were deaf and blind to me as he pushed himself up against me, biting hard at my neck and jaw, mindlessly slipping a hand into his pocket and hit the alarm button for his car.

My legs were wrapped around his waist with my back pressed up against the side of his car. It rocked relentlessly as he pushed up against me; sex with our clothes on. My hands were tangled up in his hair, thumbing at the eye patch's strings. He reached past me and opened the door to the backseat blindly, throwing me in and then climbing on top of me. I heard the slam behind him

He was touching me, kissing me. I reached under him and opened his belt with skilled fingers, sliding the zipper down as I popped open the button. He ripped open his shirt, buttons flying in odd directions. For the first time I noticed faint scars on his body, of wars since past and battles since won. I reached up and grabbed him, pulling him over me, kissing him as if I was sucking the very soul from his body.

In a flash, my pants were around my ankles, my erect penis throbbing and sore from the want. It was dribbled in pre-cum and a vein had begun to pulse in need or release. It was almost too much to take; I almost coated him as he leaned over me. He kept eye contact with me as he pulled down his own pants and boxers with them. His own cock sprang out as if trying to escape. I smiled at the sight of it, and then felt a ping of jealousy. He laughed and leaned completely on me, holding his weight so he hovered just a bit, as not to crush me. He was kissing me again, one hand on my face, the other by my head. The kiss was inviting and warm, touching and confident.

He somehow had me from above, teasing my opening with his massive erection. He was reaching for something in the back of the seat beside my head. He took it and wet his cock with it. I stole the lube from him and put it into my own hands then slowly worked them over his cock. He titled his head back and sighed, closing his eyes. I stopped working him, leaning back, gazing upon the sight of him. There was something oddly strange that I recognized in him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Once again, he had me. And he didn't hesitate. The need in him was too great; the need in me was too great.

He pushed into me and I stifled a yelp of surprise. It was hard and fast, he wanted this _now. _He slid the whole of him inside of me and we both suppressed moaning out loud. He slid out, slowly, making sure I felt every inch of him move before he pushed back in again, every time getting fast and heavier.

My hands racked down his back, which shouldn't have been possible at the angle we were at. Again and again he pushed into me until he hit the part of me that exploded with ecstasy. I cried out again, and again, and again as he hit it over and over and over. Time after time I felt like I was being pushed off the edged but never came. It was unbearable. I needed to release.

But then he started moving faster and faster, at impossible motions, his grunts and moans of pleasure sent me spiralling into a kaleidoscope of sex and desire. Sweat speckled out on our skin, beading together when our bodies crashed and collided.

He pushed in once more and I couldn't withstand it any longer. I felt the sure pleasure of rapture tear through the whole of my body, tingling every fibre, every hair standing on end as my orgasm ripped through me, causing me to explode in a scale uncompairable, ejecting my white seed over the flat panels of his abdomen. Moments later, he came too; a roar of bliss bellowed from his throat as he released into me, filling me with his self before collapsing with me.

We drove back to his place again, in that state and fucked again, and again, and again. Anywhere we could deem stable enough to hold our roughness became tainted with our love making. The kitchen counter, the table – but it failed to support our, more so his, movements and cracked behind us – the hallway wall, the stairs, the doorframe to the bathroom and his bed, or course, not before stopping at his low dresser where he took me twice.

I screamed out the final time he took me in his bed, literally ripping his sheets in my pleasure driven detonation. We collapsed together, breathing heavily. Our hair was tangled with sweat, our bodies drenched in it. I could already feel the stiffness in my spin and the spent-ness in my groan. My brain chirped in the back of my mind how I would come to regret this come a few hours from then, but the rest of me could care less. I felt blissful, spent, but immaculately glorious. He was asleep beside me, breathing heavily. It was the same as it had been last time, when he had had his fill, he passed out on me.

I got up slowly, feeling the resistance in my spin and the rebuttal like pleas of my legs. I grabbed my clothes and with a quick look back, scurried out of the house and made my way back, once more, to the club.

* * *

When I got home, I noticed that the other Titans weren't there. I ran quickly to my room and jumped into the shower, washing away the night before. The hot water felt indescribable running over my worn body and I didn't even notice when sparkles and glitter trailed down my skin from my hair, filling up the bottom of the shower.

After which, I got changed into my Robin uniform and went into the kitchen, looking for some left over pizza or something to fill my churning and very upset stomach.

That's when the monitor beeped.

"Dear, Robin. You're not there all by yourself are you? Have the other Titans finally come to their sense and gone to look for a real leader?"

My head snapped up as I looked to the jumbo screen, my eyes narrowing in anger and repulsiveness to the dark and menacing face glaring back at me

"Slade."

And just when I was having a good morning.

* * *

_A/n: _Uh oh. What could possibly be happening here, eeehhhhh? ;) Stay tuned! Xo. Please read and review, it means so much to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Leather Studded Kiss**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Teen Titans related.  
**Musical Inspiration:** Right this Second – Deadmau5 /Good Enough - Evanescence  
_A/n:_ welcome, this is the final chapter . I hope this doesn;t get too confusing, I have two trains of thoughts running through here so I separated them. I hope that helps. I didn;t want too as I felt it distracted from the ending, but I figure it would be easier for everyone to read cause not everyone is crazy like me! Thank you all for reading in advanced, you all are the very very very best! Xo.  
Ps: I'm sorry this is so late.. I kinda forgot I didn't upload this so ... yeah ... forgive me? XD *bows*

* * *

**Slade Vs Red 6.34 P.M**

"Titans, GO!" The words screamed raw from my throat as I reved my bike, willing it to go faster. All those people were in danger. All those people would die if we didn't ger there soon. I hear Star charge up, seeing the glimmer of green energy reflect on my visor, _sending me into a terrible state or rememberance. The way was above me, pushing into me in his car. Behind closed eyes and gaping mouths I caught the glimmer of traffic lights in my squinted eyes. _She zoomed overhead, followed by the shade of black that was drawn around Raven in the form of a large bird. _His body ebed around me, shrouding me from the world around me, making sure nothing got between me and the darkness. _Beast boy was flying racing beside me in cheetah form and Cyborg brought up the rear, speeding along in the T-car. _The nightlife was still alive around us as he led me from the club, the eyes gluded to us as we left but not in judgement._

I could smell the gasoline from where we were and, out of reflex, ripped the bike into overdrive and flew on ahead of the rest of my group, hearing them calling me. The old wearhouse; we had been there before, with Starfire's sister, Blackfire. They held alternative clubbing there all the time. People were inside that building, drinking and dancing the night away. They had no idea what was about to happen. They had no idea they were all about to die.

* * *

I had no idea why I had snapped. Why I had reverted suddenly back to the old me, but it was good to be back. I had the Teen Titans right where I wanted them, tightly wrapped around the palm of my hand and I could simply draw back my fingers and crush them in a fist, given the chance. I scoffed behind the mask, feeling the night air swim around me in a sea of soul. They all wanted to die, why would they be wasting their lives in gin and drugs if they didn't? These swine of people didn't know what life was, but I did. It was only approrate that I was the one who held the trigger, the button, that would send their lives kerening in every which direction they so chose. It was my right.

_He was under me, his body tensing with every push. I loved the way he moaned in wanting, just enough so I could hear him, and though his breathing was taunt and heavy, he didn't sound like a dog in heat. It was refreshing how simplistic he was, but how mysterious at the same time. I just had to have him as my own, over and over and over and over and . . . _

Red was a fool, just as I knew he was, but he stirred something insdie of me that stoked the fire within my wanting. Maybe it was him who brought the devil back out in me, who awoke the demon that slept restlessly, dying for the taste of human sacrifice. We would start with these mindless children, people of the liquor and the dance. They would die first. And then we will see who the heros of this city would be. Poor Robin.

* * *

I had ditched my bike and was using my grappling hook to surf through the tight buildings to get to the top of the building. _He held me down and bite my collar bone. _I couldn't see anyone within the near distance, no one standing on building tops, no one hiding in corners, no one. The place was near deserted, aside from the pouding dance music in the background as a dead give-away of habitation. I could hear the squealing of the T-car's heels as it drove in and out of buildings. _He was kissing me, I was sitting on his lap, facing him, sharing with him that incredible kiss. He was so gentle with me, but commanding at the same time. I could just go on kissing him all night long. But then he threw me back onto the bed._

"SLADE!" My voice sounded hoarse, tired. I was out of breath from my own rage as I spun on my heels and keeping screaming his name. "Slade where the fuck are you!" No answer, did I really expect one? I took off in another direction as I heard Raven call my name, felt the engery within her trying to stop me, calm me down. But I just ran, harder.

* * *

The sound of Robin's voice echoed between the buildings. He would ruin the fun if he kept on yelling like that. I came out of the shadows and looked around. _Even after I woke up without him there, I could still feel the desire to speak like a proper britishman, posh and educated. The act I played, keeping myself to myself but letting him have the rest. I needed this one secret. I needed to hide behind something, I suppose. The mask was off._

He sounded desperate, alert. Like he had been with fighting those demons in order to save Raven. Something shivered through my blood that had me thinking almost aloud. The breathlessness in his voice. Familiar.

* * *

And I saw him, for a moment. He turned, spotted me as well and, as if his mask was off, I could saw his cocky smile. My heart punded deeper and harder as I breaked to a halt. It was the first time I had seen him since we had gone sperate paths finding Raven. He was definitely himself, there was no doubt, his eye narrowed in his smile and he took off running, usuing an dumpster to launch himself higher and vanish into the darkness.

_He was standing before me. I watched like a schoolgirl from the bed as he ripped off the button down shirt, buttons flying away. The hard plains of his body glimmer with my body glitter in the darkness. I smiled and asked him if he ever ran out of fitted button down shirts. He grinned back and said he had more then enough for me, as he crawled onto the bed and kissed me. What a strange relationship he the strip club goer and me the strip club performer had. Like lovers. Something much more intimate then the stripper and the strippie._

I took off after him, like I had when I thought I was chasing him so long ago, but just made myself black and blue. But this time I wasn't imagining him. I wasn't imagining his threat. If I didn't get the detonator from his hand, that warehouse was going to go ka-boom.

_He was kissing my ear when he stopped and suddenly just looked at me, deeply. I almost blushed with embrassement. This man did something within me that had my innerds twisting into knots, like a horse who had been lying down too long due to colic. His eye grinned with his smile. He told me he loved my eyes, and thats what drew him in the firts time. Sure, my moves caught his attention, the rippedness of my body was appealing, but when I had flashed him my eyes, he said, well, that was when he was taken. He could get lost in the vastness that was my crystal clear, piercing blue eyes. He kissed between them._

_

* * *

_

I could hear his heavy breathing of exhaustion and panic, his feet crashing down under him as he ran himself to the ground trying to keep up with me. I scoffed and looked over my shoulder. He wasn't close, but he wasn't far behind either. "Better catch me if you can, Robin. Tick tock, the time is moving fast."

He growled in frustration _that I wouldn't let him kiss me _and picked up his pace. He was outrageously quick for someone so tired _of being ravished all night long. _Relentless even as he threw one of his little toys at me, which clipped my hand and almost made me drop the detonator. I cursed him and lashed out at him. He ducked, which I expected. He may be ready to stop running but he was no where near ready to giving up trying to stop me.

* * *

"I don't know where you've been all this time, Slade. But I'm hear to send you back to whatever shitty place it was."

"Now, Robin, aren't we a tad rude? Aren't you even happy to see me?"

"I'd be more happy to see you get thrown in jail!"

"But then where would all this fun go?"

I took a step forward but he halted me.

"Nah ah ah. Not so fast, little bird. You forget that I hold all the cards in this one little hand."

"Not if I take it from you first!"

"You can try."

He came at me again _a lustful longing in his eye _and he struck out again, with his fist before spinning around in an attempt to bring his heeling down on my shoulder. Dodgeing, I lept at his right hand, where the detonator was attached. He avoided me, spinning around me as if this was a dance. He grabbed my cape and threw me to the ground before kicking me in the side, sending my body sliding.

* * *

He cried out in pain as he came to a halt, but he was quickly back on his feet.

"Ooh, that looks nasty."

He looked down to where I gestured and noted the pooling blood on his ribs where I had kicked him. H_is perfect body stained with red glitter of nights before. _He didn't retort but came at me again.

* * *

It was like he was testing me, like I was his apprentice again. He didn't seem to be trying, but studying my movements as if he was going to critic them. Try as I might, again and again, he danced out of reach every time I got my hands close enough to grab the explosive. He wasn't going to give it up easily, that was for sure. _He didn't want to go that fast tonight. He was being slow, like a lover; loving every inch of me. This couldn't be real _this wasn't happening. I felt like I was fading faster into darkness and he was dancing away in the light. I couldn't loose to him, not after everything. He was supposed to be dead.

"Oh, poor Robin. Come now, you're not tired are you? I've hardly even broken a sweat."

Sounded like my nightmare all over again. He was there, but I was beating myself. I was losing to myself.

"Robin. You don't want all those people to die do you?"

I looked up at him, sweat pouring down my face, my clothes and hair sticking to my body. I couldn't let him win. I had to beat him.

He raised a hand and I saw the button. I launched myself forward as he started to push, a bird-a-rang in my hands. I came down with a slice on his hand, obliterating the small box and slicing down his hand. He yelled outloud as he ropped the box, holding his hand. But despite destroying the detonator, I still heard the reminates of an explosion in the background. I ran to the edge of the building top, looking down. We were quite a distance away, the red flames lighting up part of the warehouse. I could see the black and grey smoke rising quickly into the air, licking the bellowing clouds with its sparks of red and yellow. I opened my communicator and got Cyborg who was standing off to the side of the warehouse. "Robin," he said, "we got most of the people out but the warehouse is starting to burn, fast. We need youre help down here to settle flames!"

"Just get the people to safetly." I clicked my communicator closed and turned to face Slade. "How could you just risk all those peoples lives like that, without a second thought?"

"I'm a mad-man, remember?" He toched the metalplating of his chest. "Heartless."

I drew another bird-a-rang in one hand and my throwing disks in the other.

* * *

The flames had reached the sky and were shilohetting him against the night sky. I overlocked him, such a grown boy he had become, but still just a boy. I smiled behind my mask and posed myself ready. "May I have this dance?"

* * *

He ran at me so fast I hardly had time to react. I leapt a few paces forward then jumoed into the air just as he got close enough and brought my bird-a-rang down on his mask then planting one of the explosivedisks insie the jarring crack I had made.

* * *

As his weapon struck my mask, I reached up and grabbed him by the collar but overshoot the distance and latched onto his mask instead which I tore from his face when we were blasted apart from his disk he had put on my face.

* * *

I was hurtled headlong into the ridge that was jutting out from the roof, the only thing stopping me from going tumbling over. I grabbed my head as I started to sit up. The world was spinning and red for a moment. I groaned in pain as I sat with my back against the wall. I had gotten my target but put myself in between us when the thing exploded. I shook my head. I saw him lying near me as my blurry vision returned, he was on his hands and knees, shaking his head. Blood dripping from his forehead I saw I had blasted the entire mask off. He pushed himself up and tore off what little reminates he had left of his mask and tossed it on the ground. I watched it bounce then looked back up to him. My eyes widened as they fixed on his face. No, it couldn't be.

* * *

The chipped pieces of mask tumbled and crumbled in my fingers, leaving charcoal staines on my gloves. I could feel the pain and the bleeding all over my face. My eyepatch had been blown away too. The world spun as I stood but now it was coming tumbling back to stablness. I clutched my stomach as I nearly released its containts from the somewhat form of vertigo. Wipping my bleeding lip on the back of my already destroyed gloves I looked around and spotted Robin before me, starring at me.

Robin.

His mask.

I looked down and saw it's frayed remains still kind of burning.

My eyes raced back up. My mouth tight in knowing.

His eyes. Were his eyes. His eyes were so, so blue, his blue.

It was him all along. I should have known. I should have, but I had assumed.

It was him.

He had been Red.

_We just starred at one another. He was gasping for breath. The twinkle in his eye expressed how much he had enjoyed it. And I smiled in agreement, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss._

He _was _Red.

**A/n:** The end I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it! NO cliché ending this time YAY! Hahah. Please let me know what you thought, it wold mean the whole world to me! SLADIN FOREVER BITCHES! Xo.


End file.
